(1) Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept, among other uses and applications, primarily relates to an improved surgical instrument and a method which will enable a physician to perform laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery with a minimum amount of bodily incisions to a patient's body. The device under consideration is an improvement on what is known in the medical profession as a grasper.
Graspers come in a wide of variety of functional designs, which are intended for specific purposes. Various types of graspers include tissue, claw, sharp tooth, endo-clinch, alligator, aggressive, cobra tooth, spoon, cup, babcock, DeBakey, and Allis graspers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Graspers are used to clasp bodily tissue or an internal organ and, often to reposition the tissue or organ for better utilization of other instruments which may be required during a laparoscopic surgical process. The grasper is typically inserted into the abdominal cavity by means of insertion through the inner channel of a trocar, said trocar having been initially used to pierce the abdominal wall in the vicinity of the subject organ or tissue. Usually, a second trocar is also required as a means of inserting other surgical instruments to perform operations on the organ or tissue being held by the grasper.
Over the years, various surgical instruments and complex trocar designs have been devised to perform separate multiple functions during laparoscopic surgery. A recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,802 (Suzuki, 2008), discloses a combination of an endoscope and a grasping, device which, when used together, are suited for operationally treating gastro esophageal reflux disease. The grasping device is specially designed for holding tissue formed at the junction the stomach and esophagus.
U.S. patent application publication #2005/0149066 (Stafford, 2005) presents a device for laparoscopally suturing tissue, comprising an elongated shall which, upon being inserted through the abdominal wall, deploys two mechanical arms, each arm having a means of receiving a needle and its respective suture.
U.S. patent application publication #2009/0062816 (Weber, 2009), discloses an apparatus comprising a manually operated handle attached to the proximal end of a lengthy shaft. The handle further comprises two separate mechanical operating devices, one being attached to a pair of grasping jaws at the distal end of the shaft and the other device serving to advance suture to two needles, also at the distal end of the shaft. The handle may mechanically advance the suture.
U.S. patent application publication #2007/0123914 (Lizardi et al, 2007) presents a needle passer instrument which has a needle engaging cartridge in the upper jaw and a surgical needle with attached suture mounted in the lower jaw. A needle actuation rod engages the surgical needle and pushes the needle through tissue contained between the jaws of the device.